


27/03/20: late night drive

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [26]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffity fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: She and Jihoon are on their way to visit Jihoon's parents, but Jihoon is having a hard time staying awake.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 6





	27/03/20: late night drive

_March 27, 2020_

“I just want to forewarn you that she’s the coddling type,” Jihoon starts.

She chuckles. Before she can respond to that, Jihoon cuts her off.

“She’ll try to feed you if you don’t take enough of her food.” He pauses. “And don’t even get me started on my dad.”

Snorting, she says, “Is that why we’re leaving at night? To minimize the time I spend with your parents?”

“Well, I also had to finish that song for the girl group.” Jihoon ruffles the back of his hair. “We’ll have a full day with them.” Suddenly, a yawn escapes him. “Before I whisk you away.”

She lifts an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re good to drive though? You went in to the studio early this morning.”

“I’m fine,” he yawns.

She decides to leave him be. They’ve only started the journey. They have a cola bottle sitting between them that she’d bought on her way home from school, anticipating the drive. There are two more in the bag by her feet alongside an assortment of snacks.

Seungkwan had peppered her with questions about Jihoon’s parents and she had no answers for him. So as soon as she’d gotten into the rental car, she’d asked.

To which Jihoon had just started panicking and spewed out warnings. From what she’d understood, if his grandmother showed up, the elderly woman would be teasing them nonstop the entire time they were there. The list of warnings about his mother was extensive. Most of which was along the same caliber as “She’ll try to give you a kiss when she sees you.”

Getting the man to talk about his father at all was its own difficult task.

“Well, can you at least tell me if I should be worried about him?” she demands. “Jihoon-ah, you’re really not giving me much here.”

“I’m telling you,” he yawns, “that the man is embarrassing. That’s all I’m going to say on the matter.”

Her eyebrows lift in surprise. Before she can push, his hand waving between them distracts her. He’s motioning for her to open the cola bottle. Less than an hour in and he’s already asking for caffeine?

She bites her bottom lip, but complies with his request.

By the hour and a half mark, and after changing the music more times than she can count at this point, she sighs. “Jihoon, pull over.”

“What? Why? Do you need to pee?” He glances in the rear view mirror, preparing to pull over.

“No. Just let me drive for a while.”

“No, no. That’s fine.”

“You can’t even pick a playlist,” she argues. “That’s when I know you’re trying to find something to keep you awake. Let me drive.”

Jihoon purses his lips in thought. To urge him to pull over, she insists that she’ll let him drive when she sees a sign for his hometown. “I can at least get that far. It’s mostly highway. Pull over, Jihoonie.”

The man frowns; but when he yawns again, he concedes to her point. He’s halfway through the second cola bottle already. Caffeine and music aren’t working. Once he’s pulled over and they’ve switched spots, Jihoon seems to be on alert.

Chuckling, she signals to get back on the highway. “Sleep for a while. You’ve got at least two more hours.”

“I—”

She motions towards he GPS. “It’s on and it’s working. You even double-checked the directions yourself. I can at least make it to the city.”

Jihoon sighs and she reaches for his hand. Almost immediately, he begins toying with her fingers, a pass time of his that helps him fall asleep. She figures it’s because he’s got a hold on her, one that’s not embarrassing.

One time, Jihoon had woken up in bed with her wrapped in his arms scrolling through her phone. When she’d told that she just couldn’t move to get food or pee, he’d turned bright red from embarrassment.

It’s never really happened since.

She’s already changed the playlist to the one he’d made for the journey, a selection of songs intended to help her sleep through the three hour car journey. With moonlight lighting their way, she listens to Jihoon fall asleep.


End file.
